memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Wolves
|pages = 464 |year = 2345 – 2357 |ISBN = 0743482514 (paperback) ISBN 141659177X (eBook) (Kindle) }} Night of the Wolves is a Pocket DS9 novel – the second novel in the Star Trek: Terok Nor series, and the first part of a duology – written by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The novel covers the events of the Cardassian Occupation through 2345 to 2357. Summary ;From the book jacket :Eighteen years into the Occupation, a new star rises in Bajor's sky. It is the seat of power in this system, a place of slave labor and harsh summary judgments, the symbol of Cardassian might and the futility of resisting it. But even as the gray metal crown of Terok Nor ascends to its zenith, ragtag pockets of Bajoran rebels – including a fierce young fighter named Kira Nerys – have begun to strike back at their world's oppressors, and they intend to show the Cardassians that the night belongs to them. Background information * Gallitep, location of an infamous labor camp, is listed on the title page as the location of one of Pocket Books' offices. * Of the canon characters featured in the novel, the only ones who were not introduced in are Ro Laren, Keeve Falor, Malyn Ocett, and Crell Moset. Ro was introduced in , in which Keeve made his only televised appearance, Ocett appeared in while a holographic recreation of was featured in . The real Moset never actually appeared on screen. * Cover art by John Picacio, design by Alan Dingman. Characters The following character lists are from the novel's appendices. Bajoran *'Akhere Bis' – resident of Valo II *'Akhere Juk' – resident of Valo II, father of Akhere Bis *'Arin' – kai of the Bajoran faith *'Aro Seefa' – resistance fighter, leader of the Bram cell *'Basso Tromac' – personal aide to Gul Dukat *'Bram Adir' – resistance fighter, leader of the Bram cell *'Crea' resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell *'Dakahna Vass' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Darrah Mace' – resident of Valo II, former member of the Bajoran Militia *'Daul Mirosha' – researcher at the Bajoran Institute of Science *'Dava' – a kai who lived several hundred years prior to the Cardassian occupation *'Faon' – resistance fighter, member of the Bram cell *'Furel' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Gantt' – resistance fighter and medic, member of the Shakaar cell *'Halpas Palin' – resistance fighter, leader of the Halpas cell *'Hintasi' – resident of Valo II *'Istani Reyla' – monk, friend of the Kira family *'Kanore' – resistance fighter, member of the Bram cell *'Keeve Falor' – resident of Valo II, former member of the Bajoran Chamber of Ministers *'Ketauna' – artist, follower of Opaka Sulan *'Kira Meru' – mistress, of Gul Dukat, mother of Kira Nerys *'Kira Nerys' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Kira Pohl' – brother of Kira Nerys *'Kira Reon' – brother of Kira Nerys *'Kira Taban' – father of Kira Nerys *'Kubus Oak' – special liaison between Gul Dukat and the Cardassian-sanctioned Bajoran government *'Lafe Darin' – resistance fighter, member of the Halpas cell, lifelong friend of Lenaris Holem *'Legan Duravit' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell *'Legan Fin' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell *'Lenaris Holem' – resistance fighter, former member of the Halpas cell and later the Ornathia cell *'Lenaris Jau' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell, brother of Lenaris Holem *'Lenaris Pendan' – father of Lenaris Holem and Lenaris Jau *'Lino' – resident of Valo II *'Luma Rahl' – friend of Kira Meru *'Lupaza' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Matram Tryst' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Mesto Drade' – resident of Rakantha Province *'Mobara' – resistance fighter and engineer, member of the Shakaar cell *'Mora Pol' – researcher at the Bajoran Institute of Science *'Opaka Bekar' – husband of Opaka Sulan *'Opaka Fasil' – son of Opaka Sulan *'Opaka Sulan' – priest at the Kendra shrine, later kai of the Bajoran faith *'Ornak' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Ornathia Delle' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell, cousin of Ornathia Lac *'Ornathia Harta' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell, cousin of Ornathia Lac *'Ornathia Lac' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell *'Ornathia Nerissa' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell *'Ornathia Sten' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell, cousin of Ornathia Lac *'Ornathia Taryl' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell, sister of Ornathia Lac *'Par Lusa' – resistance fighter, member of the Shakaar cell *'Petra Chan' – childhood friend of Kira Nerys *'Porta' – priest, friend of the Kira family *'Res' – resistance fighter, member of the Ornathia cell *'Ro Gale' – father of Ro Laren *'Ro Laren' – resistance fighter, member of the Bram cell *'Sadakita Rass' – resistance fighter, member of the Bram cell *'Shakaar Edon' – resistance fighter, leader of the Shakaar resistance cell *'Shev' – resident of Yarlin, follower of Opaka Sulan *'Sorash Mabey' – resident of Dahkur Province *'Tancha' – resistance fighter, member of Ornathia cell *'Thera Tibb' – resident of Relliketh *'Thill Revi' – resident of Rakantha Province *'Tiven Cohr' – resistance fighter and engineer, member of the Halpas cell *'Tokiah' – resistance fighter, member of the Bram cell *'Tora Naprem' – mistress of Gul Dukat, mother of Tora Ziyal *'Trakor' – ancient religious figure, writer of prophecies *'Tynara' – Gallitep laborer *'Winn Adami' – monk, friend of the Ornathia family Cardassian *'Dost Abor' – operative of the Obsidian Order, assigned to the Valo IV listening post *'Astraea' – traditional name of the ceremonial "guide" or religious figure for the Oralian Way *'Dalak' – official of the Cardassian Information Service, superior of Natima Lang and Veja Ketan *'Corat Damar' – military officer serving on Terok Nor *'Darhe'el' – military officer, overseer of the Gallitep mining facility on Bajor, political rival of Gul Dukat *'Athra Dukat' – wife of Skrain Dukat *'Skrain Dukat' – military officer who served under Danig Kell during the formal first contact with Bajor, later prefect of Bajor and commander of Terok Nor *'Rhan Ico' – Letin Pasir's handler in the Obsidian Order *'Danig Kell' – military officer and member of Central Command, direct superior of Skrain Dukat *'Veja Ketan' – correspondent for the Cardassian Information Service *'Kieng' – code name for Joer Varc, an operative of the Obsidian Order *'Kretech' – military officer serving on the scoutship Kevalu *'Natima Lang' – correspondent for the Cardassian Information Service *'Aamin Marritza' – military officer and file clerk serving at the Gallitep mining facility on Bajor *'Mendar' – professor at the Ministry of Science on Cardassia Prime *'Crell Moset' – civilian physician and exobiologist who worked on Bajor during the annexation *'Malyn Ocett' – military officer in command of the scoutship Kevalu, assigned to patrol the Bajoran system *'Kotan Pa'Dar' – former scientist, later exarch at theTozhat settlement on Bajor *'Letin Pasir' – operative of Obsidian Order, assigned to Bajor posing as a vedek *'Limor Prang' – operative of Obsidian Order *'Ratav' – military officer commanding a base in Hedrikspool Province on Bajor *'Regnar' – code name for an operative of the Obsidian Order *'Kalisi Reyar' – civilian scientist *'Yannik Reyar' – civilian liaison between Central Command and the Obsidian Order, father of Kalisi Reyar *'Sa'kat' – military officer assigned to patrol the perimeter of Cardassia City *'Enabran Tain' – head of the Obsidian Order *'Tedar' – military officer stationed in Dahkur Province on Bajor *'Thrax' – chief of security on Terok Nor *'Trach' – noncommissioned officer serving on Terok Nor *'Miras Vara' – civilian scientist *'Joer Varc' – operative of the Obsidian Order, code name "Kieng" *'Veda' – military officer serving on the scoutship Kevalu *'Yopal' – director of the Bajoran Institute of Science Other *'Gart' – Ferengi DaiMon whose ship routinely stops at Terok Nor External link * Category:Novels